


Part 7

by aloneandsleepless



Series: Flip Chronicles [7]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: **This is part 7 of the Flip Chronicles, a glimpse of a life with our beloved detective**
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Series: Flip Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156991
Kudos: 3





	Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is really self indulgent. I was feeling happy and I wanted some softness in my life, so I wondered how it would feel to have a cute, happy moment with my lovely detective. Just being loving and sexy together. Once again, music is the background of this blurb. No dialogue, just let your imagination run free! Press play and let’s sway along with the lovebirds!

Flip had fallen asleep beside you after he came home from a night shift, having burned his brains out trying to solve a tough case that was handed over to him in the last minute. Birds were already singing outside when he undressed quickly and went straight to bed, relaxing his weary body, not before giving you a sweet kiss.

He woke up with a sudden jolt, his body shivering with the freezing breeze that came from the opened window as the sun set. He opened his eyes slowly and reached for the alarm clock next to him, realizing he had overslept, and you were gone.

Flip reached for his flannel shirt, the same he discarded not so long ago, along with his jeans to protect himself from the growing cold, and headed downstairs to the living room. As he made it to the stairs, a brass band started playing, and he grinned at the beautiful sound.

Music played a huge role in your life, and Flip knew it. When you were sad, you listened to Nina to soothe your heart. When you were happy, Marvin Gaye suited you perfectly. So when he heard that groovy melody, he knew things were just fine.

As he reached the last step, the music grew louder and his brows shot up at what he was presented with. You were dancing around the coffee table, a glass of wine in your hand, with your eyes closed and a big smile on your face.

“I’m so in love with you

Whatever you want to do,

Is alright with me”

He had never seen anything sexier in his life. The way your beautiful legs moved as if they had a life of their own. The way your hips swayed in tantalizing moves to the rhythm of the song, so provoking that he could feel his bulge harden just looking at them. The way you had your head held high and your eyes closed as if you were feeling the music running through your body, electrifying your soul. Everything about you felt so vivid, so natural, and it filled his heart with joy and fascination.

Careful not to disturb your trance, he tip-toed to his favorite velvety chair, choosing a perfect spot to watch your private show closely. You and your delectable body, on display, just for him. And Al Green’s voice as a soundtrack only made it better.

You carried on dancing with your back to him, unaware of his presence for a while, much to his delight. He couldn’t stop giggling, amused at the sight of you. Feeling a tingle going down your spine, you turned around suddenly and yelped when you saw your boyfriend sitting across from you, staring at your body with those dark, intense eyes, flashing his gorgeous smile.

Catching a breath after the shock, you chuckled and positioned yourself in front of him, still swaying your hips to the song, sipping your wine without taking your eyes off him. Al Green’s voice echoed in the room and you started to sing along with him, gazing at Flip

“‘Cause you make me feel so brand new

And I want to spend my life with you”

You teased him running your hand through his large chest, feeling him shiver under your touch. His eyes never left yours, as if he had surrendered to your spell, juicy lips parted open in awe of you. You felt happy, you felt confident, you felt powerful, having that tall, broad and handsome man all to yourself.

You continued to dance for him as the song played, eventually finishing your wine and putting the glass aside on the coffee table. Flip took the time to adjust himself on his chair, feeling his cock grow harder and harder in his jeans as you swang around him.

Feeling a heat growing inside your core, you decided to cut your show short and straddled his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck, and running your fingers through his dark silky hair, moving side to side to the rhythm, bringing him with you.

“Ooh baby, let’s, let’s stay together

Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad

Happy or sad”

You sang joyfully, reciting the lines to your boyfriend, as if you were confessing your love to him for the first time. Lifting your hands to cup his face, you leaned down to give him a soft kiss, your lips pressing lightly to his.

When you pulled away, Flip wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close to him, aching for your warmth and comfort. He caressed your cheek softly with his large hand while letting out a soft laughter, singing along with the lyrics,

“So being around you is all I see

Let’s, we ought to stay together

Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad

Happy or sad”


End file.
